Various types of shoe cleaners are known in the prior art. However, what has been needed is a shoe cleaning apparatus including a housing unit having an interior compartment, an opening medially disposed through a top side of the housing unit, and a circular threaded aperture disposed through the top side proximal the opening. What has been further needed is a horizontal axis rotary brush having a plurality of bristles disposed within the opening of the housing unit and a motorized drive belt mechanism disposed within the housing unit. The motorized drive belt mechanism is configured to rotate the horizontal axis rotary brush. Lastly, what has been needed is a shoe drying mat having a rear surface attached to a bottom front edge of the housing unit and each of a front splash guard and a back splash guard of a pair of vertically disposed adjustable dome-shaped splash guards slidably attached to each of an inner front surface and an inner back surface, respectively, of the opening of the housing unit. The shoe cleaning apparatus thus provides a user with an easy and portable way in which to clean the bottom surface of a pair of shoes prior to tracking mud and other unwanted material into a house. The shoe cleaning apparatus is ideally suited for contractors and other workers who are often forced to walk into a client's house with unclean shoes. Not only does the shoe cleaning apparatus promote sanitary conditions by preventing the spread of germs, but the shoe drying mat ensures that moisture is not spread onto the floors either.